


The Chaos Wedding (very short story)

by MA7



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Behavior, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA7/pseuds/MA7
Summary: A simple wedding ceremony between poor chaos worshiping civilians.





	

All in all the temple had a cheap and nasty feel to it. It was a temple used by poor members of deck 11.

The wedding was held here because Talon had been in charge of organising and paying for the wedding, as was traditional when an owner gave away their slave to be married. Being deeply in debt and poor as shit, Talon had spared every expense in throwing this wedding.

Talon was using this temple specifically because it was the temple she had attended since she was a child and had donated enough of Wendy's money over the last three years that the priest had agreed to perform the wedding for free, well more specifically it had cost Talon a blow job, but no actual money.

The priest himself was a nightmare creature, horribly mutated almost beyond recognition of ever being human. Octavia tried not to look at him, she would probably have nightmares about him tonight.

Instead Octavia looked around her at the other people in the temple.

Up the front was the groom and the best man, wearing patched murder clothes, combat boots, clean shaven but still managing to look like seedy bottom feeding low lives.

The best man had scrubbed up to look slightly below average, but the groom radiated seediness like a light bulb radiates light. His balding head was slick with sweat and he was drooling out of the side of his mouth.

He also seemed to have wet himself heavily in nervous excitement, and despite this he very visibly had an erection under the clinging wet fabric of his grey faded trousers.

Octavia looked away in horror, surely even a charred cadaver like Rat could do better than this seedy man!!!

The groom's parents appeared to be brother and sister, and Octavia quickly looked away from them too.

The rest of the guests were mostly friends and family of the groom. On Rat's side were steel mill workers, a few Nurgle worshippers from her temple, and Wendy and the roommates.

Most surprising were some of the steel mill overseers, who thought enough of Rat to attend her wedding. As there was no reception and attending was free Talon didn't care who attended.

Crude musical instruments were played and everyone turned to face the door as the bridal party entered.

First to enter were the two bridesmaids, disfigured and bloated Nurgle worshippers that Octavia didn't know, apparently Rat's best friends, wearing badly stained murder clothes that showed evidence of being recently ironed.

After these came Talon and, on her arm, Rat.

Rat was wearing the whitest dress that Talon owned, a faded black dress that had washed out to a drab grey. It was clearly murder clothes judging by the bullet holes.

Rat had no shoes and shambled down the aisle like a zombie, blind and slow with her burnt skin. Talon's priceless makeup had been applied to Rat's burnt face, and a mop head had been put on Rat's head to act as hair, since catching fire had rendered Rat permanently bald.

The entire effect was counterproductive and simply made Rat look more like a zombie than ever. At the sight of his shambling bride, the groom put his hand inside his wet trousers and masturbated furiously.

Talon on the other hand was deliberately dressing down to avoid upstaging the bride, wearing the ugliest clothes she could find and not wearing makeup.

When the bride reached the raised platform, the groom completely derailed the proceedings by grabbing Rat suddenly and making love to her loudly on top of the platform.

Octavia buried her face in her hands, feeling so embarrassed for the poor bride.

No one was particularly eager to touch the sweaty seedy groom to pull him off and everyone shifted awkwardly until Talon viciously twisted the grooms ear and painfully forced him to his feet by inflicting intense pain.

Talon loudly said, "until you marry her she is still my slave and you won't touch her, do I make myself clear"?

The groom whimpered with pain and agreed, and the rest of the ceremony went more smoothly after that.

With the groom a Slanesh worshipper (with a zombie fetish) and the bride a cadaverous Nurgle worshipper (who couldn't find anyone better than this creep that was willing to date her), it was a mixed faith ceremony that alternated between Slanesh and Nurgle.

The sermon focused on how Slanesh and Nurgle were frequently allies and how the celebration of putrid fetishes could bring the two gods together. Also stuff about the souls of the bride and groom being able to spend eternity together in the putrid domain where the afterlives of Nurgle and Slanesh meet.

It all sounded perfectly horrible to Octavia.

At the end of the ceremony, Talon grumpily paid the administration fee to process Rat's change of status from private slave to free crew member by marriage.

If she ever got divorced then she would return to Talon's ownership, but as long as the marriage lasted (or forever in the event of becoming widowed) Rat was a free woman.

With everything signed, Talon completed the ceremony by branding Rat's right front shoulder with a red hot iron bearing a symbol that showed freedom by marriage, and Rat was now a free woman and a wife.

Talon barely had time to dodge out of the way before Rat's new husband crash tackled her to the ground and made passionate love to her on the floor.

Octavia couldn't have gotten out of that temple any faster.


End file.
